1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic components series. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic components series which holds, for example, capacitors, transistors, ICs or the like, which have leads or terminals protruding from the main body thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing one example of a conventional electronic components series which forms part of the background of the present invention. This example shows an electronic component 20 (in this case a ceramic capacitor), which has a main body 20a and two leads 20b protruding from this main body 20a. An electronic components series 10 comprises a belt-shaped carrier tape 12, and this carrier tape 12 comprises a base 14 consisting of a paper, plastic or metal. On the base 14, the two leads 20b mounted on the main body 20a of the electronic component 20 are arranged at equal intervals in the longitudinal direction of the base. Then, an adhesive tape 16 is bonded to the base 14 over the leads 20b, and thereby the electronic components 20 are held at equal intervals in the longitudinal direction of the carrier tape 12. In addition, feeding holes 12a are formed on this carrier tape 12.
One electronic components series 10 holds 2,000-5,000 pieces of electronic components 20, and the carrier tape 12 is, for example, folded in a zigzag fashion to be packed in a box, or wound around a reel.
In order to insert the electronic components 20 held on the carrier tape 12, for example, by means of an automatic inserting machine, the feeding holes 12a are engaged by a sprocket wheel to draw out the carrier tape 12 from the box or reel. Then, the two leads 20b of the electronic component 20 are cut to an appropriate length, with the main body 20a being pinched, for example, by a chuck. Then the main body 20a is separated from the carrier tape 12 together with the cut leads 20b, and the leads 20b are inserted into holes on a printed circuit board (not illustrated).
In the conventional electronic components series 10, the main body 20a or one end of the lead 20b, or both, protrude beyond the side of the carrier tape 12, and therefore the electronic components 20 are brought into contact with each other, for example, in packing or transport, resulting in bent leads 20b or mutual entanglement of the electronic components 20. Bending of the leads may cause errors in insertion at the time of automatic insertion.
To eliminate such a disadvantage, it has been considered, for example, to employ an additional layer of paper in folding the carrier tape in zigzag fashion or taking it up on the reel. However, employing the interlayered paper not only increases the cost but also fails to be an effective means for preventing the lead 20b from bending, because the thickness of the main body 20a of the electronic component 20 differs from that of the carrier tape 12.